


Antes de que caiga la última estrella

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood, Cringe, Español | Spanish, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Platonic Relationships, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Si es que Yamaguchi es tonto. No había que poner demasiado empeño en adivinar cómo acabarían las cosas porque era un hecho. Uno no entra por su propio pie a la boca del lobo, no firma un pacto con el Diablo o mete la cabeza entre las fauces de un cocodrilo sin conocer la parte negativa del asunto. La parte en la que permite que el frágil hilo de su vida caiga en manos ajenas para que jueguen a su antojo como si fuera un sucio muñeco de trapo. Es algo que se sabe, de lo que uno es consciente y que no se ignora como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.¿Por qué confiaba en los depredadores? ¿Había suspendido primero de supervivencia? ¿Faltó a todas las clases de lógica humana? Es que era una locura.Por qué una persona en su sano juicio aceptaría ser la maldita bolsa de sangre de una familia de vampiros. Si tanto deseaba ese destino, había maneras más fáciles de suicidarse.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kunimi Akira/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Matsukawa Issei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Watari Shinji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yahaba Shigeru/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 10





	Antes de que caiga la última estrella

Una casa en medio de la nada.

Bueno, siempre y cuando la nada se considere un extenso y prácticamente inacabable bosque de altos y mohosos robles oscuros. Después de haber estado observando los gigantescos árboles desde hacía lo que le parecía siglos -Yamaguchi ni siquiera recordaba cómo era la carretera de la ciudad-, estaba segurísimo de que no había manera alguna de que todo ese follaje tuviera fin.

Estaba sorprendido y mira que de por sí toda esa situación ya era un asombro, pero es que no se esperaba que fuera tan sacado de una novela romántica para adolescentes. Es que aún ahí, sentado en el asiento trasero de una furgoneta demasiado lujosa como para estar conduciendo por encima del barro, observando como el buen protagonista que es el extenso mar de árboles a través de los cristales tintados, no se creía lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

¿Siquiera estaba seguro de cómo había llegado ahí?

Ah. Sí que lo estaba. No era como si hubiera descubierto a uno de esos seres en medio del caos de una discoteca siendo cazado por un caza-esos-seres, ni tampoco era como si hubiera sido mordido por uno de esos otros seres mientras trataba de ayudar a su padre a resolver un asesinato. No... No era nada de eso.

No se encontraba en ese sitio por una mera coincidencia. Él no estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos preciso. Tampoco es un hijo de ningún ser medianamente importante que planee acabar con el mundo tal y como lo conocemos, nada de la rama del niño prodigio. Había sido más bien su decisión.

La historia tiraba más por la del tío que vende su alma al Diablo para salvar la vida de su padre porque es un buen hijo y ese rollo. Aunque sin la parte de "salvar a su padre" o "ser un buen hijo". Y lo de vender su alma al Diablo es más bien algo metafórico -además, no seas idiota, no se ha descubierto que de hecho puedas hacer este tipo de cosas todavía.

La verdad era que Yamaguchi no tenía padre. No lo tuvo nunca, en primer lugar, por mucho que todo el mundo se empeñe en decir lo contrario. Había sucedido algo como el que se va a por tabaco al veinticuatro horas de la esquina y vuelve a los veinte años pidiendo dinero para pagar al gángster que quiere romperle las piernas. Salvo que no literalmente, porque su padre no volvió en ningún momento...

No, al menos, vivito y coleando.

Porque cuando Yamaguchi volvió a ver al hombre que puso su cromosoma Y -o eso dicen- para que saliera con pichula, este estaba dentro de un ataúd con la jeringuilla todavía colgada del brazo. Le dijeron que había sido una sobredosis. Sí, ¡guau! ¿Quién lo iba a decir? ¡Muy observador por su parte, señora forense!

A Yamaguchi no podía importarle menos. Él había estado bastante bien durante toda su vida sin una figura paterna a su lado como para, siquiera, fingir un poquitín de pena en su funeral. De lo único que podía preocuparse en ese momento era en que su madre no se dignara a escupir dentro del sarcófago porque eso sería un poco asqueroso y las ancianas que lloraban en el funeral de al lado pondrían el grito en el cielo. No porque, de nuevo, le importase lo que sucedía con el saco de huesos que tenía enfrente.

Y vivió las siguientes semanas con la misma naturalidad que había vivido los veinte años que cargaba en el hombro. Hasta que el cliché hizo presencia en forma del gángster que no había podido darse el gusto de partir un par de fémures.

Cuando Yamaguchi lo vio hablando con su madre en la mesa de su comedor no pensó que fuera alguien malo. Incluso parecía simpático: Gafas negras, baja estatura, pelo rizado y sonrisa encantadora. Más un mafioso parecía un profesor de instituto y debido a ello el primer pensamiento que llegó a la cabeza de Yamaguchi fue el de que su prima pequeña, la que vivía con ellos debido a la ineptitud como ser humano de su tía, se había metido en algún problema.

—¡Oh, sí! Casi lo olvidaba —había dicho cuando se hubo comido todas las galletitas que su madre había hecho, sentado en sus sillas y hasta utilizado su baño tal y como la malagradecida de la risitos de oro. —Tu marido nos debe una fortuna, señora. ¿Qué día le viene mejor que pasemos a buscar el dinero?

¡Qué qué día dijo! Oh, señora, bonita casa la que tiene usted, ¿cuándo le apetece que le extirpemos los órganos para pagar los millones de yenes que su marido ha estado malgastando a nuestra costa durante los últimos veinte años? ¡Y qué bien huele, por cierto!

Más o menos fue así como ocurrió en la cabeza de Yamaguchi.

El punto de todo esto era que la historia se repitió como la trama de novela juvenil favorita de todos. ¿Ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Algún otro mafioso aparecerá en su puerta y le rescatará de todo ese infierno a costa de que se vuelva su trabajador sexual? ¿Será su idol de turno favorito el que toque en su ventana confesando que él es arroba caliente-por-ti-idol con el que ha estado chateando durante meses por Twitter y que está enamorado de él y que debido a ello pagará su deuda?

Joder, no, no es ese tipo de novela juvenil.

Yamaguchi lo que hizo fue perder la razón. O al menos sus mejores amigos, Tsukishima y Yachi, pensaron que así lo había hecho. Porque tenía miles de opciones, podía buscar un trabajo, dos y hasta tres si hacía falta, podía dejar la universidad, podía vender baratijas por Internet o incluso pedir un maldito préstamo al banco. Bueno, algunas eran más contraproductivas que otras o requerían más tiempo, más esfuerzo -la de la sobreexplotación parecía un tanto peligrosa-, pero el punto era que tenía dónde elegir.

¡Hasta ellos mismos se ofrecieron a ayudar! Tsukishima tenía bonitos pies y la idea de hacerse un OnlyFans llevaba dando vueltas en su mente desde hacía tiempo, y Yachi pues dibujaba bien, ella podía hacer comisiones a un precio desorbitadamente alto o comenzar la idea de aquel cómic BL que tenía planeado acerca de la alocada historia de amor de Tsukishima y su novio. O improvisaban sobre la marcha, la cosa estaba en que le echarían una mano.

Pero no. Por alguna razón, Yamaguchi no quería depender de ninguno de sus amigos en ese peculiar problema que tenía. Ni tampoco quería dejar la universidad y lo de trabajar demasiado probablemente acabaría con su vida -que tonto, como si en lo que eligió hacer no existiera ese riesgo. Además, el banco ya le había concedido un préstamo para pagar sus estudios, por lo que no le darían otro.

Así que Yamaguchi pensó en otra cosa.

No era algo necesariamente malo. Sí, peligroso, pero ¿no todo en la vida lo es? Por mucho que Tsukishima y Yachi se quejaran una y otra vez acerca de que estaba poniendo su existencia y su completo linaje, lo que importaba poco debido a que no estaba interesado en los niños, en riesgo solo por un par de yenes. En primer lugar, no eran unos cuantos, eran cientos de millones. Y en segundo, ¡puedes morirte incluso atragantándote con tu propia saliva! ¿Qué más daba trabajar como bolsa de sangre andante para una familia de vampiros?

Como si no hubieran visto cosas peores. Que Tsukishima no era quién para quejarse del asunto porque Yamaguchi sacó la idea de su propia experiencia. ¿Tenía que recordarle cómo había conocido a su novio? ¿El vampiro que le había contratado hacía casi un año ya porque su sangre sabía a fresa? Dudaba que lo hubiera olvidado.

—No es lo mismo —se quejaba él. —Kuroo-san solo es un vampiro. Uno. ¡Y tú vas a convivir con nueve! ¡Es una locura lo mires por donde lo mires!

A ver, había una poquita diferencia entre ambos casos, sí, pero seguían siendo hilos de una misma tela. Pues básicamente lo mismo. Además de que el contrato era bastante bueno: Viviría en una casa de alto standing -ah sí, la casa en medio de la nada- con todos los gastos pagados durante un año, sería capaz de continuar su carrera a distancia debido a que su uni no se encontraba cerca y tenía un seguro de vida en el que si recibía el mínimo rasguño no pactado, su trabajo se daría por completado en ese momento y él volvería a su hogar con los bolsillos llenos. 

Tendría que alimentar a nueve vampiros, sí, a nueve desconocidos centenarios que tenían la capacidad de drenar cada gota de su sangre en menos de lo que canta un gallo, y debido a ello no podría salir de la casa con la normalidad a la que estaba acostumbrado. ¡Pero eso daba igual! Porque al cabo de doce meses, Yamaguchi será capaz de pagar la deuda que su padre el drogadicto había dejado e, incluso, devolver el préstamo del banco.

Y quien sabe, a lo mejor una cenita con su familia y amigos en algún restaurante caro de la zona también entraba. Únicamente ofreciendo sus carótidas un par de veces al día, pues tampoco sonaba tan mal.

Así que de esa manera había acabado en esa casa en medio de la nada.

El hombre que le había contratado, el señor Mizoguchi, había estado la mitad del camino recordando las normas que le había hecho firmar antes de montarse en el coche. Sin embargo, desde que en la radio comenzaron a escucharse canciones había estado sospechosamente callado. Yamaguchi estaba bastante seguro de que Mizoguchi no era un vampiro a pesar de que tenía la misteriosa aura a su alrededor que suelen tener esos seres. Quizás era alguna otra cosa... Irrelevante para la historia.

Había conocido a Mizoguchi de pura casualidad (mira tú por donde, quizás sí fue algo del destino que él se encontrase ahí) en un antro del centro comercial. El chico estaba entregando por séptima vez su currículum en una tienda de ropa, soportando la misma sonrisa falsa junto al "Sí, se lo daremos a nuestro gerente. Espero que tengas suerte" a sabiendas de que lo tiraría a la basura según se diera la vuelta. Yamaguchi no le estaba haciendo ningún favor al medioambiente.

Mizoguchi estaba hablando por teléfono con quién parecía ser uno de los vampiros a los que acabaría alimentado. No estaban discutiendo pero el hombre sí que parecía estar un tanto cansado de la conversación que estaba manteniendo, sus dedos sobando el puente de su nariz mientras intentaba tragar el exagerado suspiro que luchaba por salir de su garganta. Incluso su mente estaba tan, pero tan agotada por la sinuosa charla, que había las diferentes palabras claves que los vampiros suelen utilizar para no ser pillados.

Y también su formalidad, al parecer.

—Mira, Tooru, sino fuerais tan quisquillosos a la hora de elegir una maldita persona a la que hincarle el diente, ya tendriaís a un fantástico humano de sangre fresca en la dichosa puerta de vuestras habitaciones —había dicho, quizás gritado, ganándose la escandalizada mirada de un niño de siete años que pasaba por al lado y, más importante, los curiosos oídos de Yamaguchi. —Así que os quedaréis con la próxima persona que os envíe por el tiempo que yo diga, o Irihata-san os mandará de vuelta al infierno del que salisteis.

A Yamaguchi se le abrieron los ojos y también la cartera.

—Y por el amor de Dios, dile a Kentarou que pare de intentar morder a Shigeru. ¡No sale sangre de ahí! ¡Ya estáis muertos!

Mizoguchi no parecía tan simpático como el ganster de la deuda, pero al menos no quería que se quedase con su tronco inferior inmovilizado. Estaba bien. Era un poco agradable.

—Por cierto, Yamaguchi-kun —llamó la atención Mizoguchi ahora en el presente, girando a la derecha en el camino de tierra y dejando a la vista el casoplón en el que Yamaguchi viviría durante un tiempo. —Hoy conocerás a unos cuantos, pero con los mayores te encontrarás mañana. Se están quedando en la ciudad con Irihata-san, el cabeza de familia, y debo ir a buscarlos.

Yamaguchi asintió con la cabeza y cruzó sus manos sobre su estómago. Bueno, estaba un poco nervioso con todo ese asunto y es que a pesar de cuán estoica había sido su decisión, en el momento de la verdad la historia cambiaba. Se dio cuenta, divagando entre los árboles, que se iba a convertir en un zumo parlante. Oh, Dios, ¿a qué sabría? ¿Estaría bueno? Kuroo decía que la sangre de Tsukishima sabía a fresa, que era dulce y sabrosa, pero que la del resto de humanos a los que había mordido era asquerosamente salada o empalagosa.

¿Qué pasaba si su sangre era de la mala? ¿Tendría que abandonar toda esa fantasía y partirse el lomo trabajando en un.... trabajo normal?

—¿Así que me quedaré solo con ellos? —Preguntó Yamaguchi sin dignarse a ocultar el timbre de su voz. Mizoguchi sonrió a duras penas y negó con la cabeza echándole un rápido vistazo a través del retrovisor.

—No eres el único humano en la casa, sabes, los que limpian también viven ahí, al igual que el jardinero y la ama de llaves —explicó a pesar de que la información estaba escrita en el contrato firmado. Yamaguchi se acordó de ella. Es verdad, no era como si fuera el único humano ahí, solo era el único humano que de hecho serviría como comida para los vampiros.

Mizoguchi aparcó el coche en la puerta de la casa y se bajó de él dirigiéndose directamente al maletero para sacar las cosas de Yamaguchi. Este se tomó su tiempo para desabrochar su cinturón y abrir la puerta del vehículo, observando de reojo la asombrosa puerta de cristal que le ofrecía la bienvenida y las sombras que se movía tras ella.

El barro manchó sus zapatos y agradeció que fueran su par más viejo. Aunque tampoco era como si tuviera uno nuevo. Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y alzó los hombros con ella, tratando de ocultarse tras el dobladillo de su cuello. Mizoguchi le entregó la mochila que menos pesaba y Yamaguchi le agradeció el gesto.

Antes de siquiera acercarse a la entrada, la puerta se abrió y un chico que aparentaba ser de su edad pero con mucha menos altura se colocó delante de Yamaguchi en un salto. Se inclinó hacia delante en una reverencia a modo de saludo con una sonrisa demasiado grande y brillante como para ser de verdad. Oh, este muchacho sí que era simpático. ¿Quién sería? ¿El jardinero? No... Demasiado joven. Quizás uno de los que limpiaban la casa.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Shinji Watari. ¿Debes ser Yamaguchi-kun, verdad? ¡Te hemos olido desde que entraste al bosque! ¡Hueles muy bien! —Dijo, demasiado rápido y Dios mío, ¿no debería el Sol estar celoso de cuanto brillaba este hombre? —Perdón por el descaro, ¡pero es que estamos muriendo por probarte!

O también podía ser uno de los nueve vampiros que tiene que alimentar. Claro.

Yamaguchi alzó las comisuras de sus labios y de repente se sintió avergonzado. Repitió la reverencia de Watari casi más para ocultar cuán enrojecidas se encontraban sus mejillas que por educación y entonces se fijó en los otros tres cuerpos que habían aparecido junto al cristal de la puerta. Eran lindos. Y vampiros. ¿Lo eran? El tercero parecía ser más un hombre lobo. O un asesino en serie. Quizás Yamaguchi estaba mucho más asustado que lo que se había empeñado en hacer ver al resto de la población.

—Es un chico —murmuró uno de ellos, pero Yamaguchi se había adentrado en el espectro del universo mucho más ambiguo que la realidad a la que se enfrentaba. —¿Deberíamos decírselo a Matsukawa-san?

Mizoguchi se acercó para comprobar el estado de Yamaguchi al darse cuenta de cuán pálido se había vuelto. Watari pidió a uno de sus compañeros un vaso de agua para la recién llegada comida y frunció el ceño con preocupación ante el comentario de un cuarto chico que había llegado con el vaso de agua pedido.

—¿Y esto va a ser nuestra comida? Parece más muerto que nosotros.

Yamaguchi le miró durante la exacta duración de un segundo antes de que caer desplomado en el suelo como cada buen protagonista de novela juvenil debe hacer al menos una vez en su respectiva historia.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué es esto? Te preguntarás... Pues sorpresa, no tengo ni idea. ¿Sabéis esa típica historia en la que tenemos a un prota viviendo con quinientas personas y todas se enamoran de él por yo qué sé qué motivo y al final el prota debe elegir a uno porque una relación poliamorosa con todas esas quinientas personas es algo imposible a pesar de que es básicamente lo que han estado haciendo durante todos esos meses? Pos esto es algo así. 
> 
> Es que no tenéis ni idea de cuánto adoro a Yamaguchi :( a Seijoh :( y cuando jodido tiempo libre tengo :( skdjashdja en fin, esto será un poco pornoso porque es una historia con Matsukawa y Hanamaki como coprotas y obviamente, it has to be. Y será extra porno porque también está Oikawa e Iwaizumi. O lo voy a intentar, que te digo, esto iba a ser un drama y por la cara me ha salido esta mierda, es que de verdad que yo no sé qué es esto, pero como que me ha gustado y lo publico y punto. 
> 
> Btw, no está corregido. Literal, acabo de terminar de escribirlo y lo publico porque tengo cero autocontrol sobre mi cuerpo. Ya mañana lloraré por los errores, por ahora disculpadme por ello. 
> 
> Espero que esta basura os haga un mínimo de gracia y si os da cringe no me lo digáis porque me hará llorar. Vale, ya me voy xD. Muchas gracias por leer <33333333.


End file.
